Curiosidad
by karin vongola
Summary: Yuuki la siguió sin sospechar que vería algo que pensó jamás le afectaría. *ZeroYori* - Oneshot


_Es de Hino._..

Espero disfrutes el siguiente escrito, tanto como yo al escribirlo.

_**Curiosidad**_

* * *

Yuuki siguió a Yori con sigilo, le daba curiosidad saber a donde demonios iba tan arreglada.

Sinceramente, no recordaba ni una vez en todos sus años viviendo juntas en las habitaciones del sol, verla arreglarse tan minuciosamente como en aquel momento.

Ni siquiera vivían juntas, hace ya tiempo que había abandonado las habitaciones del sol para ir a ocupar una junto a su hermano. Sin embargo, en cuanto iba a abrir la puerta para darle una pequeña visita, le pasó por el lado sin notar su presencia, y a paso rápido y cauteloso, se dirigió fuera de las habitaciones del sol rumbo a algún lugar del exterior.

Su insólita actitud había sido mas que suficiente para picar su ya de por si insaciable curiosidad. Siguiéndole de cerca y ocultando lo más posible su presencia, se dio cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían sus pasos: un restaurant no demasiado lujoso, no demasiado casual, a pocos metros de la entrada de la Academia Cross.

Se mordió el labio de pura expectación. Ya quería saber quien era el afortunado que hacia a la chica azorarse de ese modo. Y vaya que Yori era incomparable, si el joven pretendiente se atrevía a hacerle daño a su amiga, lo degollaría de seguro, fuese quien fuese.

Echo un vistazo hacia las mesas y abrió los ojos con mesura, para luego ocultarse tras un arbusto estratégicamente colocado frente a la mesa en la que Yori tomaría asiento en los próximos instantes. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda de arriba a abajo.

Su ocupante era nada más y nada menos que Zero Kiryuu, aun más galante y guapo que de costumbre, si es que eso fuese posible, brindándole una sonrisa diminuta, a su mejor amiga.

La envidia se apodero de ella. No veía esas mínimas, pero significativas muestras de afecto por parte de Zero desde que su hermano devolvió sus recuerdos vampíricos. Incluso apretó el puño inconscientemente, esas sonrisas eran antes para ella. La atención del cazador era totalmente suya. Antes… no ahora. Ahora solo la ignoraba, si se encontraban le dirigía una mirada fría y un saludo simplemente cortés, sin una gota del cariño que pudo haberle mostrado antaño.

¿Por qué todo tenía que haber acabado de esa forma? ¿Seguía queriendo al cazador de manera tal que dolía verle con otra?

Jamás había experimentado algo así. A decir verdad, Kaname no miraba a otras chicas que no fuese ella, y nunca había notado que Zero tuviese algún interés por otra persona además de ella.

Estaba celosa. Ridículamente celosa. Los celos eran ridículos porque ya había elegido a Kaname, por lo que, teóricamente, no tendría que importarle si Zero conseguía, como merecía y con creces, una chica que estuviese a su altura.

Lo que más le dolía es que no había nadie más a la altura que Yori, o ella misma desde su punto de vista, para ocupar un lugar tan importante. Algo en su pecho se retorcía por no estar en el lugar de su amiga. ¿Era eso egoísmo?

Decidió no seguir viendo, ni pensando luego de presenciar casi como si estuviese al lado de la pareja, como Zero tomaba la mano de Yori entre las suyas y le susurraba algo al oído. Explotaría de los celos por algo que no tenía justificación alguna.

Porque ya Zero no era suyo, y debía aceptarlo.

Se lo había entregado a otra chica que lo apreciaría más que ella en bandeja de plata.

Ya había elegido a alguien por quien sentía, según ella, más afecto pero… ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en el joven de cabellos plateados? ¿Acaso su corazón seguía dividido entre los dos chicos mas importantes de su vida?

Por supuesto Zero ocuparía siempre un lugar especial en su corazón, por mucho que la odiase. Sabía perfectamente que aunque Zero la ignorase, también significaba algo para él. Tenía que ser así. O eso quería creer…

**Fin **

* * *

Mi pareja favorita, aunque no sea oficial. Una lastima que Hino no haya visto el potencial de esta pareja, porque para mí el final dejo mucho que desear...

Muchas gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
